Cindy Brady
' Cynthia "Cindy" Sofia Brady' (née Martin) was the youngest daughter of Carol Brady, and the youngest child in the Brady Family on The Brady Bunch TV series. On the ABC-TV sitcom series, the part of Cindy was played by Susan Olsen. Olivia Hack played the role in theatrical films, Jennifer Runyon played Cindy in the 1988 TV movie and Sofia Vassilieva played the role in the 2002 TV movie. She Played Tina in Alvin & The Backyard Gang and Alvin & Friends She Played Darla Hood in The Little Friends She Played Robin in Friends Incorporated About Cindy Cindy was born Cynthia Sofia Brady in 1963. She being the youngest of the Brady kids, always wore her hair in curls or braids during the first ten years of her life (Season 1-Season 3). In Season 4, Cindy started wearing her hair in pigtails until Season 5 episode "The Driver's Seat", when she lets her hair down. She was portrayed as a naive, but occasionally precocious little girl and had a pronounced lisp. She frequently liked to snoop and share secrets she had found out. In one episode, the family had to help her correct her habit of tattling. Cindy graduated from Westdale High School in 1981 and earned a bachelor's degree in communications from U of A. She went to work as a deejay for KBLA Radio and became romantically involved with her boss, a Jewish widower some fifteen years her senior with two teenage children. The two eventually married and had twins Rebecca and Jonathan. In 2000, While they were living in New York, They adopted an abused Puerto Rican-American Girl named Carmen. Gallery Brady192.jpg BradySunshineDay.jpg BradyGirlsAndDaughters.jpg Cindy-bobby-brady.jpg Marcia jan and cindy.jpg 200w sCindy.gif Vuhubvh.png Bobby and Cindy.jpg Cindy-Brady-cindy-brady-26920902-640-480.jpg Brady-bunch-cindy-bobby-today-160921-01 899ec5c1d076341875a65c5aa72db1ce.today-inline-large.jpg 1203619a8b189ffd0e3214dc37afb0d8--the-brady-bunch-television-tv.jpg brady-cindy-gif.gif Cindy Brady's image 2.jpg Cindy-cindy-brady-24903142-640-480.jpg xdeb049838aaf8da1c4fbadc3c9063cb9.jpg.pagespeed.ic.nLZ3XUZW0e.jpg f5e3f2b62fae89ea69c17a640ccb8953.jpg 0e6db9b72e0ef798247a4b40b4015b3f--brady.jpg 2096887-cindy_brady_2.jpg 2186817-cindy_brady_1.jpg 2186822-cindy_brady_5.jpg 60354914.jpg bhi0z.jpg Brady20.jpg Brady32.jpg Brady131.jpg cbl8.JPG cbl21.JPG cbl24.JPG Cindy.jpg cindy-brady.jpg-4179.jpg cindy-brady-bunch.png Cindy-cindy-brady-24903137-640-480.jpg em2.JPG em4.JPG hqdefaultcindy.jpg mgid_ao_image_logotv.jpg o-SUSAN-OLSEN-facebook-1481318237.jpg tumblr_m1vpiy4ZJZ1rshsrlo1_r7_500.gif wOIiE9Ua_400x400.jpg Cindy_Brady_sailboat.jpg Cindy-Brady-the-brady-bunch-38044102-298-450.jpg Cindy-cindy-brady-24903142-640-480.jpg d67227c8114c84a8da5aa59296ea6556.jpg The_Brady_Bunch_Susan_Olsen_1973.jpg CindyKittyMovie.jpg IMG 20180311 132252.jpg IMG 20180325 114042.jpg IMG 20180325 114137.jpg IMG_20180325_122434.jpg IMG_20180325_122526.jpg 10) Cindy Brady as Darla.jpg IMG_20180325_122541.jpg IMG 20180902 172044.jpg IMG 20180902 172209.jpg Ive-got-a-secret.jpg IMG_20180903_121150.jpg IMG_20180903_121319.jpg IMG 20180903 122902.jpg IMG 20180903 123016.jpg IMG 20180903 123457.jpg Ohbs10.jpg Ohbs03.jpg Ohbs04.jpg Ohbs07.jpg Ohbs08.jpg Ohbs10.jpg Ohbs11.jpg Ohbs12.jpg Ohbs13.jpg Ohbs14.jpg Ohbs15.jpg Ohbs16.jpg Ohbs17.jpg Ohbs18.jpg Ohbs20.jpg Ohbs21.jpg Ohbs22.jpg Ohbs23.jpg Ohbs25.jpg 20160101 180252.jpg Ohbs26.jpg Ohbs27.jpg Ohbs29.jpg Ohbs30.jpg Maxresdefaultgoodtimemusic.jpg Ohbs31.jpg Ohbs32.jpg Ohbs33.jpg Ohbs34.jpg Ohbs36.jpg Ohbs35.jpg cindy1.jpg hack.jpg IMG_20180923_114754.jpg TBBM 0959.jpg Bradycindyfake.jpg IMG_20190120_113655.jpg IMG_20190120_114211.jpg IMG_20190120_114342.jpg IMG_20190120_114343.jpg IMG_20190203_112730.jpg IMG_20190203_112741.jpg IMG_20190203_112855.jpg IMG 20190210 183606 1.jpg IMG 20190210 183606.jpg IMG 20190210 183605 1.jpg IMG 20190210 183605.jpg IMG 20190210 183558.jpg IMG 20190210 183548.jpg IMG 20190210 181219.jpg IMG 20190210 181218.jpg IMG 20190210 181216.jpg IMG 20190210 181157.jpg IMG 20190210 181156.jpg IMG 20190210 181155 1.jpg IMG 20190210 181155.jpg IMG 20190210 181134.jpg IMG 20190210 181109.jpg IMG 20190210 181040.jpg IMG 20190210 180953.jpg IMG 20190210 180433.jpg IMG 20190210 180344.jpg IMG 20190210 180330.jpg IMG 20190210 180235.jpg IMG 20190210 180220.jpg IMG_20190210_184950.jpg IMG_20190210_184959.jpg IMG_20190210_185042.jpg IMG_20190210_185055.jpg IMG_20190210_185400.jpg IMG_20190210_190258.jpg IMG_20190210_190322.jpg IMG_20190210_191046.jpg IMG_20190210_191056.jpg IMG_20190210_191422.jpg IMG_20190210_191618.jpg IMG_20190210_191629.jpg IMG_20190210_191719.jpg IMG_20190210_191730.jpg IMG_20190210_191731.jpg IMG_20190210_191831.jpg IMG 20190211 145421.jpg IMG 20190211 145443.jpg IMG_20190305_163623.jpg IMG_20190305_163708.jpg IMG_20190305_163906.jpg IMG_20190305_163925.jpg IMG_20190305_164729.jpg IMG_20190305_165952.jpg IMG 20190305 170908.jpg IMG 20190305 170902.jpg IMG_20190305_171018.jpg Measles.jpg IMG_20190714_122229.jpg IMG_20190714_122232.jpg IMG_20190714_122600.jpg IMG_20190714_122607.jpg IMG_20190714_122622.jpg IMG_20190714_122623.jpg IMG 20191201 115105355.jpg IMG 20191201 115055547.jpg IMG 20191201 115107006.jpg IMG 20191201 115053170.jpg IMG 20191201 115251324.jpg IMG 20191201 115252710.jpg IMG 20191201 115252711.jpg IMG 20200201 170839.jpg IMG_20200201_170817.jpg IMG_20200202_132322.jpg PHOTO_20200202_142735.jpg Cindykitty.png Category:The Brady Bunch Characters Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Stepsisters Category:Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Girly Girls Category:Girlfriends Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Style Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Heroines Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Kids Category:Children Category:Childs Category:Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Orphans Category:Cute Kids Category:Youngest Characters Category:Princesses